Prussia's Pocky
by Mysti-Reious
Summary: One shot fluff for Darkness Revolution's "Otaku Files". Alex Crusoe will never look at Pocky the same way again...  It's K PLUS, so no lemons or such, just ONE slightly suggestive awkward moment. For a contest, review so I can win! :O


Prussia's Pocky

Alex was lying down on her guest bed, eating Pocky and texting a friend.

_So, now I'm back at Prussia's place again… hehe_, She texted.

_Drama bomb!_, Her friend Sam Stone (1)replied.

_Kesesese… So, you still an Alfred fangirl?_

_ Hehe, all the way. _

_ Want me to tell him? _

_ Uh, Hell no! D: _

_ Why not? _

_ 'Cause, if I ever meet him in real life like you did, I'll tell him myself. -3-_

_ Good luck with that. Try a shooting star or something._

_ …Maybe…_

_ Who knows? ;)_

She sent the last text when there was a knock on her bedroom door, "Who is it?" She asked, looking up from her phone.

"Es ist mir, the Awesome Me." (2)

Alex chuckled quietly, "Come in, Prussia!" _"Awesome Me" just showed up, TTYL! _

_ ROFL, have fun! ;D_

Prussia opened the door and looked at her, "Vhat are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Eating Pocky, texting friends." She shrugged and picked up another stick of Pocky and ate it. 

He walked across the room and sat down next to her, "Who are you texting?" He leaned over to try and catch a glimpse, but she quickly locked her iPhone.

"You don't know her. She's one of mah bestest buddehs, Sam." (3)

Gilbert looked at her, finally used to her kitteh talk, and asked, "Vhy did you hide your phone? Let the Awesome Me see!"

"No, you can't make me!"

_Oh, can't I? _He thought with a sly smirk.

Alex blinked, "What're you smirking about?"

"Nothing." He said simply.

Her cat ears popped up, and she tilted her head to the side, "Nyah?" She said in confusion.

"Those ears again?" He muttered and looked down at her hand, where she was holding a box of chocolate Pocky. An idea popped into his head and he quickly slipped the box from her grasp.

"Hey! Those are mine!" She pouted, which only made him chuckle.

"Let's play a game, Froiline."

"Uh, sure. What game do you have in mind?"

"A Pocky game." He smirked and held up a stick of Pocky, "Kiku told me the rules; we each hold onto one end and try to reach the center." His smirk grew as she blushed.

"O-okay…" She nodded.

"Hold on, let's make it more interesting, ja? If I win, you have to show me what you were talking about with that Sam Mädchen." (4)

Her eyes grew wide, "No way!"

"Well, then you better hope you win." He put one end in his mouth and leaned towards her. She blushed deeper and took the other end in her mouth. He started to eat his end while Alex tried to avoid his red eyes. She slowly ate her half, her blush starting to fade as she grew more confortable. Gilbert quickly reached the center and met her lips. He wrapped an arm around her torso and held her head in place with the opposite hand. Alex leaned into the kiss and rested her hands on his chest. He pulled her into his lap and looped both arms around her waist.

"Gilbert…" She started blushing again, and he grinned.

"Kesesese…" He fell backwards on the bed and lied on his back, pulling her on top of him.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Alex quickly sat up and slapped him across the face, "Keep it PG, pervert!" She scrambled to the opposite end of the bed and crossed her arms.

Gilbert sat up, clutching his cheek, "Mein Gott! I was only joking around, you did not have to hit the Awesome Me!"

Alex looked back at him, "Anyways, I won. You lost." She grinned in triumph.

He rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the edge of the bed with his back to her. "Great, good for you." He muttered, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Hm…" Alex scooted next to him and pulled his hand from his face.

"Vhat are you-" He was cut off by the feeling of her lips against his bruised cheek. A quick red color painted his face and he laughed quietly.

She reached up and stroked the color across his cheek, "Since I won, what's _my _prize?" She smiled.

Gilbert smirked and hugged her, "You get me, Leibe." (5)

She leaned in and kissed him, "Then I win."

**Mysti-Reious: Aw, such fluff! xD I'll post the picture on my Deviant Art page later, and put a link somewhere. -points around frantically- So yeah… that's it…**

~References!~

(1): Sam Stone, the OC I created to represent me because I'm supposed to show up in the Anime Club. If I win the contest, Stone gets to talk. If not, she stands there and does JACK. 0_0

(2): "It is me, the Awesome Me."

(3): Dark and I are "bestest buddehs" x3

(4): Mädchen= girl

(5): Leibe= (my) love 3


End file.
